I have nine lives? story one pokemon adventure
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Naruto dies after he learns the shadow clone jutsu the Kyuubi gives up a tail so Naruto and him can be save he was reborn as Ash Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto series or the Pokemon series
1. Chapter 1

To night was the night that he would have become a ninja for the leaf but now it became the final night of his life. Here he was Naruto Uzumaki laying one the ground in a puddle of his own blood the last thing he heard was was that he has the nine tail fox sealed in side of him it was the reason why everyone in the village hated him. 'well this may have been my last night alive but I know it is also that damn fox's last night as well' Naruto thought as the last thing he saw was the full moon.

Just then a flash of light and this scene of death has been change of new beginnings a new life has enter the world a woman holding onto a new born baby. The Doctor walks up to her and ask "so what are you going to name him?".

The mother looks at her baby boy and answer "Ash".

Ash life was great living in the small town of Pallet till age five he climbs a tree to get meowth down and slash it's claws at him causing him to fall out of the tree hitting his head when he landed on the ground. Later Ash wakes up on a dark sewer walking down a large tunnel he enters a very large room with a big cage when enter there was a noise behind the cage. Looking in side he sees a very big eight tail fox "Kyuubi" he said before he drops to his knees in pain.

His body has started to change he grow taller and his hair change to blond and his eyes to blue he gain three whisker like marks on his face then his outfit change into a orange jumpsuit after this was done Ash as become Naruto Uzumaki. "Kyuubi what happen the last thing I remember was being killed" he said.

"well there is a why for the tailed beast like myself can save not only themselves but their container as well by giving up a tail they can be reborn in the next like" the Kyuubi answer.

"does that mean I just over this person's life" ask Naruto.

"well yes and no you two are the same person only reason that you are here is that you were older and had more memories than Ash you are in control you would be able to remember some of Ash's memories" the Kyuubi answer.

"wow that is amazing but what about my jutsu" he ask.

"you well be able to pull them off but you should wake up before you mother gets to worried" he said.

Naruto nodded and wakes up in the real world he looks around to see that the Pokemon Ash was looking to save from the tree ran off. It was then that Naruto started to learn all he can about the world of Pokemon after finder out once he get to age ten he can go out and become a Pokemon trainer then later a Pokemon master this was his goal in this life like in his last life he wanted to be the greatest hokage well he can't now but he can still be the greatest Pokemon master ever.

It has been five years since Naruto memories was brought back to him when no one was around he started training he relearn all his old jutsu the transformation, replacement, but he still can't do the clone but was able to relearn the shadow clone jutsu but for some reason he felt he was being watch but couldn't find who it was so he just thought it was a Pokemon and speaking about Pokemon he started to learn all he can before his tenth birthday lucky for him he finds out the secret of the shadow clone jutsu and started to learn faster.

Today was the day that he would be a Pokemon trainer to bad he over slept and right now he is running as fast as he could to get his first Pokemon before it was to late. As soon as Naruto made it to the gates of Oak's lab he saw a car and a large group of people walking away 'damn that Gary Oak he what Sasuke would be if he wasn't emo' he thought.

"so you finally made it Ash" Oak said.

"yes sorry I was late would have been here sooner but it was ether come here in my pajamas or change but it looks like if i didn't change I would just make a fool of myself" Naruto said as they can still see the large group of people fallowing Gary.

"well come in then and see if we can get you your first Pokemon" Oak said as they enter his lab.

As they enter the room that has the three Pokemon in their poke'ball Naruto looks at all three after looking at all three "ok I thought this over for a long time and now I know that I want to start out with charmander" he said as he pick the ball up only to find out that it was empty.

"sorry that Pokemon was taken by a trainer who made it on time" Oak said.

"ok how about blubasure" he picks that up only to find it was empty too.

"the early trainer gets the worm..er Pokemon in this case" Oak said.

"well find then squirtle****" Naruto said as he pick up and find this one was empty as well.

"and strike three and I am out of Pokemon sorry Ash maybe next time" Oak said as he try not to laugh.

"that was a mean prank oh well looks like I will just go home and think up a better prank to get you back" Naruto said with a evil look on his face.

Oak paled a while back Naruto started to do pranks on people that was mean to him and what he did just now was very mean because how much he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and now he has a lot of free time to get him back. "now hold on Ash I do have one Pokemon left but I don't know you can handle him" he said.

"well bring him out and see if I can or not you never know" Ash said.

"ok" Oak said as another poke'ball it opens up to reveal a pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the pikachu in front of him he wanted to pick him up and hug him but he was smarter than that he knows that the moment he touches him he will be zap. "hello pikachu the names Ash" Naruto said as he hold his hand out to shake his paw.

Pikachu looking at the trainer in front of him with his hand out 'well at least he was smarter than the last trainers who try to pick me up first and he is showing me some respect' he thought and decided to shake Naruto's hand.

"ok pikachu you are the only Pokemon left and I really want to start my journey to be a Pokemon master and I would like it if you would be my first Pokemon so what do you say" he ask.

"why should I even go with you I never wanted to be caught and I hate being in those poke'balls" Pikachu said.

"well you don't have to be in the poke'ball you can travel with me outside and if you really don't want to be my Pokemon can you help me catch a new one then I could release you if that what you want" Naruto said.

Pikachu look at the trainer again thinking he might be lying then he said "how do I know you are not lying".

"easy cause I give you my word and I will never go back on it" Naruto said with a smile.

After that Pikachu study the trainer again getting a feel on the boy's aura and he can tell that he wasn't laying he nodded and shakes Naruto's hand then a thought ran through his mind "hey wait a second you can under stand me" he said.

"well you see I don't really understand it myself but it started just after I fell out of a tree trying to help a meowth that was stuck in it I started to understand what Pokemon were saying" Naruto said.

"yeah it would be sad that you will be gone it was nice to finally find out what the Pokemon were saying oh well now here are your poke'balls and pokedex" Oak said as he handed Naruto the items.

"thank professor Oak" Naruto said as he took the items and left with pikachu on his shoulder.

When he got out there he sees his mom and a few of her friends there to see him off "oh Ash I wish this day would never come you grow up so fast now it's time for you to go" his mother said.

"it's ok mom I will call you when ever I am able to make sure that I am safe" Naruto said as he hugs his mom goodbye.

Naruto and pikachu are walking down the path to the he notice some sparrows and use the pokedex on them. "I don't think those Pokemon look friendly we should avoid them" Naruto said as they sneak around them.

Being safe in the woods "that was close wasn't Pikachu" Naruto said.

"I'll say I heard some things about spearows from other Pokemon I don't know if they were true but its better be safe than sorry" he said.

As Naruto was walking through the woods with pikachu on his shoulder he hears a noise to his left to see a large lake but what he notice was a girl fishing at first he was going to walk away but there was something about this girl he couldn't look away from. Her hair was a nice shade of orange Naruto started to walk closer to her but then pikachu notice this and said "Ash what are you doing".

Misty was sitting out by a nice lake that she wanted to catch some water Pokemon after a while she started to think that they wasn't biting she was about to give up when she hears "pika pikachu chu pika pi".

She turns around expecting a wild Pokemon but to her surprise it was a kid her age looking at his shoulder she sees a cute little Pokemon on his shoulder which is what she heard. After putting down her fishing pole and getting up Misty walks to the boy and said "why were you sneaking up on me"

"sorry I was walking down the path and I notice you so I wanted to talk to you but didn't want to scare away the Pokemon that you were fishing for" Naruto said.

Misty sigh and said "well I guess that's ok my name is Misty whats yours".

"mines Ash Ketchum and I'm from pallet town" Naruto said.

Just then Misty's fishing pole started to move she notice this and runs and grabs a hold of it as she tries to pull it she was being pulled back "what ever this is it is big" she said.

Naruto watch as Misty was trying to pull some kind of Pokemon out of the water but she was almost pulled in Naruto ran to her and grab a hold of her before she can be pulled "thanks" she said.

The two kept on pulling on the pole when suddenly a gyarados rises out of the water looking at the two "well this one is yours" Naruto said.  
"no no you have the pikachu this one is yours" Misty said.

The gyarados look at the two when it decided just to attack the two by firing a hydro pump at them but before it could hit them Naruto grabs Misty and jumps out of the way. Making sure that they were ok he looks at Misty and ask "are you ok".

Looking back at him she nods then look back and the gyarados as he was about to fire another attack "look out!" she yelled.

"well you did say this one can be mine so pikachu use thunder!" he said.

"pikachu!" he yelled firing one of his own attack at the gyarados hitting it dead on for it being a water Pokemon and that it was in the water. Pikachu's attack was a powerful hit for the large Pokemon it let out a big roar before it fell down out cold.

Naruto pulls out a poke'ball "so do you mind" he ask Misty.

"well I did say it was your and you did took it out so go ahead" she said as she was just glad it was knock out.

"thanks" he said as he throws the poke'ball at the gyarados hitting it and pulled it inside then landing on the ground knocking back and forth with the middle blinking till it all stop.

Naruto slowly walking to the ball just in case it brakes out he picks it up "well looks like I caught my fist Pokemon all thanks to you pikachu" he said as he pets the little Pokemon on the head.

"well I was just helping out like I said I would" pikachu said.

"that is right now the real thing I should ask is do you want to stay around" Naruto ask.

"what do you mean" he ask.

"I said I will set you free if you help me catch me a new Pokemon so I can still be a Pokemon trainer I just want to know if you want to stay or should I let you go" Naruto said.

Misty hearing him ask "why would you do that"

"well you see pikachu didn't wanted to be caught and I can tell he didn't wanted to listen to a trainer so I give him my word that I would let him go if he catch me a new Pokemon he did his said of the deal now it is my turn" Naruto said.

After he said that pikachu started to think on what he should do


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at Naruto Pikachu thought it over and said "ok Ash I will stay with you a little longer I hear how Gyarados can act and me being a electric type I can keep it in line".

"well ok Pikachu glade you want to stay as part of the team" he said as he place pikachu on his shoulder.

Misty stares at the boy and pokemon talking to each other when they were done she said "wait you can understand him"

"well yes you see a few years ago I try to help a meowth down from a tree but I scared it and it attack me leaving these scars on my face" Naruto said pointing to his face.

Looking at his face Misty can see three whisker like scars on each side of his face "they look kind of cute but do they have to do with understanding what a pokemon says" Misty said.

Blushing at the commend he said "well after that attack me I fell out of the tree and hit my head I think it did something to let me able to talk with pokemon"

"well I guess that would make some sense I heard people get physic powers after a head injure" Misty said.

"any way what are you doing out here all alone" Naruto ask.

"well I left my home to be a water pokemon master" Misty said.

"that's cool I want to be a pokemon master" he said.

"really that would seem pretty hard there are lots of pokemon out there" she said.

"true but that doesn't mean I can't at least try" Naruto said.

"I thank you can do it I mean you just caught that Gyarados on your first try and those things are every powerful if train right" she said.

"well it wasn't that hard I mean pikachu is a electric type pokemon and it was in water" Naruto said.

As the two were talking there was a small figure hiding in the trees "this boy does have something about him that makes you want to do good isn't that right" said the small figure as another one appears on another branch.

_'you are right I can sense it with aura but there is something else about him something that makes him different than normal humans'_ said the taller figure.

"so shall we go meet them now" said the smaller one.

The taller figure nodded as they both jump from the tree and landed in front of Ash and Misty "that was a nice catch you just not many rookie trainers can do that" said the smaller one.

"wow a talking meowth that's really cool" said Naruto.

"That's right it has been a while when we last saw each other" said the meowth.

"wait you were the meowth that was stuck in the tree" said Naruto.

"well yeah sorry about attacking you and knocking you off the tree a lot of humans have been really mean to me" he said.

Naruto nodded but then look at the other pokemon it was taller than meowth black and blue in color it looks like it was a fighter but he didn't recall seeing this pokemon in Oak's books. "never saw that pokemon before" he said then he pointed his Poke'dex at him but all it said was "no information available".

_'well it's easy to say that you wouldn't have information about me I am a Lucario I have travel from a far place to find someone that I can partner up with and I believe you are that person'_ he said to Naruto.

"wait why to you think I am the one to be you partner" ask Naruto.

_'you see Lucarios can use aura we can sense our surroundings with it and can find out if someone wants to hurt us or not people are able to use aura as well but that was a long time ago and there are not much people left who can use it but I can sense that you are one of these people'_ Lucario said.

Naruto stand there and thought about what he just heard _'aura sounds like chakra but it could be something else as well_'.

Misty looks at Naruto and said "well why don't you let them join your team they both want you to catch them".

Looking at Misty then at the two pokemon and said "I would love to catch you both but I would feel better if I battle you two instead of just catching the two of you I don't want to just be handed pokemon even if they are willing to be catch so what do you say battle first".


End file.
